Feeling Loved
by SuperDanishLovatic
Summary: So i decide to do a bunch of kataang one-shots because I felt inspired by the new year coming! It will be about Aang and Kataang and there love. From what I thought would have happen in scene in the war or what would have happened after. So take a look if you like love, fluff and Kataang! Love to hear from you (suck at summary)
1. Feeling him

**Hey everybody!**

So i decided to make a One-shot series with ATLA and Kataang because i Kataang is amazing!

So i hope you like them!

* * *

**Feeling him**

Standing here alone between all of these people quickly got boring. I wasn't alone completely there's plenty of people around me. But he isn't here with me and hasn't been since he left a while ago. I don't know any of them though I know they know who I am.  
Plenty tried to start conversations with me but quickly figured out that I wasn't in the mood for talking, though that didn't stop some people.  
I wonder where he is right now. He left so suddenly with those men. Everybody wants to talk to him.  
We barely made it in here before we were surrounded.  
Lifting my glass of champagne to my lips I take a small sip. I let my mind wander to all the times we snuck out of these kinds of events in the past.  
It had been our plan to sneak out in the palace garden like we had so many times before. We would be there for an hour or two before we would sneak out. But then all the men came taking him with them.  
I sigh and take another sip while glancing around the room looking for him. He's still surrounded but all the men. 'Figures' I think while rolling my eyes.

We had arrived three hours ago and yet we hadn't been in the garden yet. I know how important he is to everybody but sometime I wish he was just ordinary. I quickly push that thought away, I shouldn't think like that. We wouldn't even have met if he wasn't who he is.

I smile to myself as I remember all the times we discussed this. It's funny he always talks about it when he comes home late or has to leave. And I always tell him that if he wasn't who he was then we wouldn't have met. And yet here I am think the same thing. I shake my head while laughing. I can always hear him in my head telling me to never say something like that. That we were meant to meet and meant to be together and I don't doubt that. Faith has a weird way of making things turn out.

Suddenly I could feel all the hair on body rise, and my body started to relax. He's here. I didn't need to look, I could feel him. My body was vibrating with life as I felt him getting closer. I never thought I would be like this. I could feel him whenever he is in the same room as me. Meeting him turned my world upside down. Thinking back to before we got into all of this, I find it hard to believe I didn't need him before.  
I can't live without him he's everything to me. And sometime that scares me. It's not just when we're in the same room. Whenever we touch it's like sparks run from the point he touches me to all over my body. And it feels like I'm on fire. And when we kiss everything around me disappear and we are the only people even though we are surrounded by hundreds of people. I never want to lose those feelings or lose him.

Completely lost in my own thoughts I didn't realize he stopped right behind me. I can feel his hot breath on the back of my neck. "Hey" he said as he put his arms around me pulling me to his chest. I turned my head around and looked at him. "Hey" I said while looking into his eyes feeling myself getting lost in his eyes. He's asking me a question but I'm too lost in his eyes. He started to smile and laughing softly after I didn't reply and kissed my check, pulling me out of my trance.  
"Sorry" I say blushing looking embarrassed at the floor. He laughed again putting his finger under my chin lifting my face, so that I'm looking into his eyes again. "I asked if you missed me?" He says with a glint in his eyes. I can't t help smile at him and join his soft laughter. "I always miss you when you're gone" I reply giving him a peck on the lips. His smile turns to a 100 megawatt smile.  
The light in his eyes are so bright that I can't help laughing at him. "So what was so important that they had to drag you away?" I ask while taking another sip of my drink while raising my eyebrow.  
He tipped his head back and laughed loudly. "I wouldn't be able to tell you even if I tried" he reply and I couldn't help but join his laughter. "That exciting huh?" I say winking at him.  
He sighed and burrowed his face in the side of my neck where there wasn't any hair. "Would you join me for a late walk in the garden miss?" He asks while placing a kiss on the bare side of my neck. I blush and look at him while replying "of course I would mister".  
Taking my hand he begins leading me away. We begin talking and laughing trying not to get noticed by the men again.  
I looked at him while he's laughing and can feel my heart fluttering in my chest.  
It didn't matter how important he is or how much power he has. To me he will always just be himself and no one else.  
He will always be the goofy kid I found in the iceberg, just now he's a little older and slightly more mature but he will always be a kid at heart even though he's the avatar.

He's my avatar.

My Aang.

* * *

So I now it's a little short but I just wanted to give you guys an idea of what they will be like!

So I hope you liked it!

Let me now what you think by review and favorite, then you would be even more amazing!

Love SuperDansihLovatic


	2. Safe

Hey guys!  
So I know it's been waaaaaayyyy to long but I been working on this for so long and I just got a major block (again)!  
UGH I hate having a block!

This is a one-shot about the missing scene (my version of what would have happened) between Aang's battle against Ozai and Zuko's crowning or what ever it's called.

So I hope you will enjoy this! :D

Disclaim: I own absolutely nothing!

p.s sorry if I missed spelled something it's so late and I might have missed some thing 3

Enjoy! 3

* * *

**Safe**

I didn't know what to do. I felt like everything was crumbling around me, my world was falling apart. Just standing there, looking out in horizon, watching the bright blue and red glow disappear slowly. It had to be him, who else could it be other than him he was the only one with the power to do something like that.  
All kinds of thoughts flew through my mind, '_is he okay?', 'What happened?', 'Where are they?', 'Did we win?' _those were just some of the questions that keep going through my head. I stood there for hours just watching, just waiting. I couldn't take it, all of those suffocating thoughts, and the anxiety of waiting to see if they come back… if he came back. I shouldn't have said what I said that night, what if he died hating me, I didn't know what to do of myself if it happened.  
I was so blind, I knew how he felt and how I felt and yet I lied to him. It wasn't confusing, not at all, but I was scared, scared of what would happened if he didn't win, If he didn't come back to me. I heard footsteps behind me and immediately knew who it was. I didn't look at him when he stopped next to me, I didn't need to. After winning our battle and getting him inside and get him healed some more, I went outside to wait.  
"They'll come back you know" he told me, "what if they don't?" I asked him. I knew it was a stupid question and I of all people shouldn't lose hope so quickly, but I couldn't help it. "Don't think like that" he said "That light could only be him, and that's a good sign, right?" he was right I knew it was him and it probably was good but I couldn't let go of the doubt, and he sees that on my face. "They'll come back, he'll come back" he told me and laid his hand on my shoulder, "come on inside and get some rest, you been out here for hours". If he thinks for one second I'm gonna rest until I know if he's okay he's dead wrong.  
I shake his hand of my shoulder, "I can't rest!" I snap "Not while he…I mean they could be out there fighting for their lives or even worse be…" I couldn't finish. I looked to the ground all of the awful things that could have happened going through my head. "Be dead" He finished for me "but we don't know that! We can't just give up hope! What happened to the girl I met almost a year ago, that girl would never have given up hope".  
I know he's right, he is, but that doesn't make the fear go away, with a sigh I sit down on the steps in front of me. He sighs "Listen I now this is hard but we have to trust him, all of them. If anyone knows he can win this then it should be you!" he sat down and joined me on the steps. I turned my head to look at him "I can't lose him, I need him to be okay" I say in a broken voice. After he came into my life everything has become a whirlwind of emotions and too many things have happened in this short year, but he changed so much, shown me so much.  
"You love him" He tells me rather than asking me, and looks into my eyes "and he loves you too, and you give each other hope, you always have. I know this is hard but trust me I know what it's like, sitting here is killing." I look at him waiting for him to continue. "If my father comes back instead of them then I'll have to fight him" He said and looks at me with hard yet sad eyes. I sigh I know that this is just as hard for me as it is for him, "I'm sorry Zuko I know this isn't easy for you either. I just can't stop think about if anything has happened" I say and look down at my hands.  
Suddenly Zuko shoots up, and I hurry up to support him, "Zuko! You shouldn't get up that fast you just got shot by lightning." I say looking angry at him, that idiot. "Katara look!" he says and point out toward the sky, I follow his finger and see and fire nation air ship. I gasp and say with shaky voice "who do you think it is", his face hardened and he answered "I don't know but we are about to find out." With that we began walking forward where the airship was slowly landing, with me half carrying Zuko who has his arm over my shoulder. As we slowly made our way over there my mind went into overdrive.  
_'Please don't let it be Ozai, after the fight with Azula there is no way that we can win' _I thought _'for the love of spirits please let it be you Aang.' _As we got closer to where the airship had just landed the only thing I could hear was my heart trying to escape my chest.  
We were a few feet away from the airship when a door in the air hip open (**A/N I don't know if that how it works you know just a door opening, but you guys know what I mean so!**) and out from the air ship came Sokka, walking with a crutch. I quickly left Zuko running over to my brother. "Sokka what happened to you!? Are you okay?!" I say while hugging him, "I'm fine sis, really! Just a sprained ankle from jumping from one flying airship to another, just the usual" he answered and let go of me but kept and arm around my shoulder. "Well I'll see what I can do later" I say looking at him, "thanks Katara" he said smiling at me. Suddenly I hear someone yell "watch out loser king getting dragged through", and I see Toph and Suki carrying Ozai out, just as Zuko come to stand beside Sokka and me. "No way is that…" I hear Zuko say as I gasp into my hands, "Is he…?" I say looking at Ozai. Sokka suddenly looked extremely proud "yup that's him the loser king Ozai, and no he is not dead, Aang just took away his bending" Sokka said. I whipped my head around to look at him "Aang did what!?" I half yelled looking at my brother like he had just grown two heads "Is that even possible?" Zuko asked looking just as shocked as me. "Yep apparently twinkletoes learned to take someone's bending away" Toph said like it's was completely normal.  
I couldn't believe what they were telling me, Aang had taken away firelord Ozai's bending. "Wait now that you mention him" Sokka said looking around "where is Aang?" as Sokka mentioned his name I started to look around for him my heart speeding up again. Toph's head snapped up "yeah where is twinkletoes?" Toph asked "HEY TWINKLETOES!" she shouted. "OUCH Toph I already only have one good leg, I don't want to be deaf on one ear too!" Sokka yelled angrily, while shooting daggers at Toph.  
I sigh while shaking my head, sometime I wonder if they ever act there age, then I suddenly hear footsteps coming from the airship. "Really Toph? I just woke up when you guys landed then ship" I heard Aang say behind me, I freeze upon hearing his voice. "Sorry twinkletoes but sugar queen and hot head were asking for you" Toph said pointing to Zuko and me, "you really took his bending away?" Zuko asks as he moved up beside her. "Yes he misused his gift of bending, and because of that I took it away" Aang said, I spun around looking at him, "how in the world did you learn that?" Zuko asked looking just as confused as I am. Aang shrugged "A giant lion turtle taught me" a WHAT! I looked at him like had grown an extra head. Toph laughed and threw her hands up "see I told you that only you can have that crazy adventures when you disappear".  
Zuko groaned and started to hold his side, I quickly helped him hold his weight again. "By the way what happened to you Zuko" Suki asked as Zuko groaned again and answered "you know just got shot by lightning the usual." Everybody's eyes got wide "you got hide by lightning?" my brother said looking at Zuko "how did you survive that?" Zuko chuckled through his pain "well it helps when you have the world's best healer there to save your life." I smiled at him "we can discuss all this later, Zuko you have to go lay down or your just gonna get worse."  
4 palace guards suddenly came running, but they all stopped when they saw firelord Ozai lying on the ground. "This is what happens when power is used to cause chaos and destruction, I have taken the firelord's bending away so that he can never misuse it again" Aang said sounding and looking like a true avatar. My heart started to race seeing him like this, _'he did it, he really became a true avatar'_ I thought feeling pride well up in my chest. Zuko looked at the guards "take my father and lock him up in a prison I will take care of him later" the guards bowed and quickly took a hold of the firelord who groaned as he was lifted from the ground.  
"I'll help hot head here back to the palace while keeping an eye on those guards, you never know what some of those knuckleheads can try to do" Toph said walking over to Zuko and let him support his wait on him. "We'll come to, Sokka need to let his foot get some rest" Suki said as she looked at me and Aang, and then walked after Zuko and Toph with Sokka, well Sokka more like stumbled.  
Suddenly only Aang and I were left, I looked down to my feet afraid to meet his eyes, while I could hear him shuffling his feet. I heard him sigh and looked at him to find him already looking at me. I don't know how long we just looked at each other, but before I knew it I was running in to his arms. I threw my arms around his neck as soon as his arms wrapped around my waist. I could feel myself starting to cry "you're okay! You're really okay" I said while tears streamed down my face. I felt Aang bury his face in my hair "I'm okay, I'm okay" he said rocking me back and forth. If we stood there for minutes, or hours I don't know, all I know his that he is here in my arms safe.  
Finally safe.

* * *

Hey so I hope you guys liked this one!  
If you did leave a review or favorite and I would be the happiest girl knowing that you guys liked my story...3

So leave a review to tell me what you think! :D but please no flames!


End file.
